


【瓦】反派亲妈的产后护理

by JuicyButt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicyButt/pseuds/JuicyButt
Summary: ●请注意：这是自我满足梦女文学，不推荐阅读●预警：R25/腔内射尿/妊娠/芝我暗示
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Writer
Kudos: 22





	【瓦】反派亲妈的产后护理

世界上原本没有比“退役”后又被复活转生更倒霉的事情，现在有了：我的灵魂降落在了某个加雷安女人的身上。

一觉醒来活了，第一件事当然是揽镜自视确认身份，可惜我什么也没看出来：金发，肤白，天眼，大胸，纤细的手指，背后的闺床上还有一群男性未成年人。不管这人是做什么的，我猜她比我前世混的好。

退役之后——更直白的来说是我被撕开了喉咙流血而死之后，原本一直在母水晶内部沉眠着。就在我感觉这样下去我也会被所谓“同调”的时候，海德林说了些模糊晦涩的话语，一如既往让人提不起兴趣听，然后噗嗤一声把我吐了出来，而落点显然是歪了。

怎么样都好，我站起身，发现了地上这堆男性刺绣外衣和丝绸内裤，看起来贵到陌生。

我这才缓缓环顾四周，发现这房间远比我想象的要宽阔奢华。我不太了解这些浮雕和挂饰的含义，也看不懂新沾了红酒渍的地毯有多名贵，但我大约能明白妆台上这些宝石项链的价值。不过，我还是不明白床上那几个人是干什么的。

我朝轻纱帐幔走去，挑开之后印入眼帘的是惊慌失措的瞳孔和五具青涩肉体。“大人，还、还要来吗？”

我闭了闭眼，随手拿起毛毯覆盖住他们的身体，顺便掩饰自己面对未成年裸体的动摇。看着地上东倒西歪的酒瓶，我假借宿醉开口，“昨天，我们都做了些什么？”

“就是……平时做的那些事呀，大人您喜欢的那些……”不知道为什么，他们一看见我就战战兢兢的，额头渗出汗水，脸颊红得要滴血，毛毯下面有什么东西翘起来了。

“你没事吧？”我下意识伸手盖住了对方的额头，结果他更是发出一声嘤咛，用迷蒙的瞳孔抬头，主动蹭了蹭我的手心。

我搞不懂，但是情况显然很不对劲，且让我有种不想搞懂的厌恶感。总之，我要先想办法离开这，如果运气好遇得到医生再给这孩子叫一个。

“——哎哟，小姐，您怎么还穿着这身衣服？殿下已经在门口等您了！”一个上了年纪的女人突然推开房门，眼睛只看着我，对床上的情况熟视无睹。

什么殿下？为什么等我？我直觉这是不该问出口的事情，于是我任他们替我换上繁复的衣裙，挽起发髻，佩好了各式珠玉，启程去见这位大人。

随后，我就看见了他严肃且沟壑不平的脸。加雷马帝国的皇帝，疯子皇太子的爹——至少上辈子是这样。

不过这辈子显然不是：他盯着我的脸看了一会，金色的瞳孔无言的谴责了我的不守时，然后牵起了我的手。

直到瓦厉斯把我抱到床上之前，我都没有这样诅咒过海德林——我直到宣誓才后知后觉的发现瓦厉斯和我举行的是货真价实的加雷马式婚礼，因为尚在战时，仪式一切从简，我还来不及脱身就被带到了婚房。

两个人的体重居然也没能令床发出任何响声，质量不错。我一把抓住对方的手，因为过度紧张握疼了瓦厉斯，这一点是从他的眉心看出来的，“殿下，到这就可以了吧？您在大家面前对我很好，父亲自然会支持您 。”

我汗如雨下。我对加雷马历史了解不深，况且芝诺斯母亲的名字一直像一个忌讳一样没人提起，但她的姓氏赫赫有名，并没有因为她的早逝而失传。所以婚礼上我听清他们对我的尊称时恍然大悟随即两眼一黑。

我变成了瓦厉斯即位前为了笼络军团而娶的可怜原配。再不说点什么的话，十个月后芝诺斯就从这肚子里出来了。

年轻了二十来岁，然而皱纹并没少几条的瓦厉斯不以为然，将我推成平躺的姿势，解开了亵裤。

“等等，您在生气吗？为什……咳咳！”

他骑在我的脸上，掰开我喋喋不休的唇，闷在裆布里一整天的骚臭肉棒直直插入了我的喉管，我透过被呛得迷蒙的泪眼看过去，只有他拽起我的头发用力往里冲撞的无情眼神。尚未完全解开的典礼服裤链拍打我的下颌，粗硬蜷曲的阴毛让我想打喷嚏，还未酝酿出来，瓦厉斯看穿了我的举动，抓住我的下颚强迫我将嘴张得更开，方便他的鸡巴出入。

我的口腔连连作呕，逐渐盛不住过度分泌的口水，晶亮液体被瓦厉斯粗暴的抹去，艳丽唇妆狼狈的擦到脸颊，一部分沾到他连续拍打的睾丸上。苦于瓦厉斯整个骑在脸上，我连呼吸都只能趁他后退间隙吸入几口腥膻的空气，就算锤着他的大腿挣扎，瓦厉斯的肉棒也绝对不是歪歪头就能滑出去的长度，更何况他铁了心要锲在喉管里面，我被浓厚的雄性气味熏得头脑发昏，即使时机再不合适，雌性本能却渐渐苏醒，一想到这是芝诺斯的父亲，下腹更燃起奇异的情欲，双腿逐渐摩擦着夹了起来。

瓦厉斯察觉到我腰部以下的反应，左手扶着自己的根部，将阴茎从我口腔中缓缓退了出来，傲慢的龟头上残留着我的口涎，连带前液黏稠滴落在我锁骨上。我嗓子眼被他操得火辣辣生疼，被用了一会，甚至还隐隐有他在里面的错觉，自然难掩愤怒表情。

瓦厉斯跟我对视着，突然喉咙里发出一声轻蔑的笑声。他拎起我，强迫我和他对坐着，褪下了长裤。现在他整条肌肉大腿敞开，胯下的鸡巴耀武扬威地抬着头，他招招手，让我低下头。

“舔吧。舔得好的话，赦免你在别墅里面做过的那些事。”

……还是听不懂他在说什么，但这肉棒，虽然青筋狰狞丑陋了一些，但我目光丈量了一会，似乎比芝诺斯勃起的时候还要健壮，不知道插进去是不是比他儿子的滋味更好。至于我为什么见过芝诺斯勃起还知道插入的滋味，说来话长……

瓦厉斯将走神的我往下按了按，并没有直接攻进来，这是要我主动侍奉的意思吧。我蘸取了一些前液，两手并用，咕啾咕啾地把他的粗鸡巴撸得油光水亮。手感虽然坚实温热，不过敏感度好像很低，就算掌心旋转着摩擦龟头也很难让他喘息。这样一来，岂不是很难让他射出？我暗暗跟他的身体较起劲来，用还沾着粘液的指尖将一旁的头发拨到脑后，俯下身贴近他的肉棒。

好咸。我将整个龟头用唇舌包裹住，无规则地按我的节奏随意吮吸起来，手指玩弄着他厚重的阴毛和沉甸甸睾丸。我看不见他的表情如何，不过瓦厉斯小腹紧绷起来，汗液流进腿间且舒爽的叹了口气，他双手覆住我的头顶，无言的催促着我继续动作。我于是张开喉咙直接将尽可能多的肉棒包裹进去，舌尖在里面不断骚扰舔舐他的系带和冠状沟，双手渐渐向他的会阴滑去，原本是因为我已经黔驴技穷，想刺激他的后穴看会不会有反应，不过被他及时阻止了。

瓦厉斯掌掴了我的臀部，告诉我小打小闹到此为止。他大力按压我的颅顶让我用喉咙完全含住他的鸡巴，然后双手拽住我的大部分金发，腰胯上下起伏冲撞，将我随意当飞机杯使用了起来。不同的是这一次他提前掰开了我的下颌，好歹给了我一些缓冲时间。我莫名其妙感受到了他的视线，他紧盯着我，在我顺服的喉管里泄欲，舒爽地发出了更多我没听过的声音。渐渐的，他的冲撞好像不再那么游刃有余，大腿紧绷了起来，流出色气的咸湿汗液，喘气声也逐渐尖锐。

“呃……！”

未来的皇帝狠厉地一顶，在我喉咙里泄出了浓厚精液，味道重到我简直不知道他多久没有发泄了，我被他呛得连连咳嗽，在他阴茎退出之后狠狠打了个喷嚏，一个浊白的鼻涕泡嘭的一声碎在我脸上。

太滑稽了，我难堪地不知如何是好，张开嘴想吐出剩余的精液。瓦厉斯却继续凝视了一会我被阴囊拍打到红肿的脸颊，大力抬起我的下巴强迫我咽了下去。

我越发觉得委屈，又隐隐感觉他任性暴戾的样子和芝诺斯有些相似，无法对他十成十心狠。尤其是在他将我第二次推倒在床上开始亵玩吮吸我的乳房的时候，他噙着我的乳头噬咬，我疼的眼泪直流，却无法从他按着我的手臂中挣脱。这其中除了我现在的身体软弱无力之外，更重要的是，我突然发觉虽然同是加雷马人，但我的身量比他小了不只一点。这个男人要抓住侵犯我，简直犹如擭住一只小鸡崽那么容易。

瓦厉斯并没停留多长时间，显然他并不为了取悦我，而是仅仅出于他对折磨我乳头的喜好才这样做。他拎住我的脚踝，将我双腿赤裸裸地大大分开，露出丰腴的阴部——那边已经流出汩汩淫液，内裤贴在缝隙中，露出起伏曲线。瓦厉斯又扫了我汗湿的脸颊一眼，不过这次他来不及高傲自大了，看见女人的腿间，一个不足二十的青年是无论如何也无法冷静的。

他既不脱掉我的婚服，也不褪去我的内裤，就那样将那片布料拨到一边，用热烈强劲的鸡巴夺取了这具身体的处子之身。

“好疼……”什么扩张和爱抚都没有，突然接纳粗壮肉棒，我疼得血色都褪去了。这具身体大约也才刚发育完成，还远远达不到熟透的标准，又未经情事，我咬牙忍耐还是痛呼出声。瓦厉斯插入之后一口气贯穿到底，抵着深处的蜜壶均匀呼吸了几口，就不管不顾地和我交配起来，丝毫不在乎我疼得对他又咬又抓，只是更加狠厉得鞭挞我的淫穴，我被激烈的疼痛和罪恶的快感折磨得不知如何是好，经过长时间的口交，小腹深处又总有渴求精液的火种燃烧，又想让他退出去，又想他更加激烈的顶撞浇灌，只能摇着头汗津津地呓语两声。

“嘴唇……”我突然想到上辈子第一次和芝诺斯做爱，那时候我也同样因为承受异族的鸡巴而疼痛发抖，那时候就是他主动吻了我才得以缓解。我于是攀附上瓦厉斯的手臂，用炙热渴求的眼神盯着他，简直要在他瞳孔中点起火，“瓦厉斯…求你了，低下头。”

他大概还是年纪太轻，或者他其实就是吃软不吃硬，终于赏赐般靠近了我，那双我想象中冷冷俯视着我痴态的眼睛，此时寄宿着难以言喻的热情。我来不及思考什么，慌乱中拽着他的长发借他的嘴唇抵消痛苦。瓦厉斯停留了一会，万幸没有追究我动作不敬，只是一手绕到我脖子后面托起头颅，将这个吻的归属权掌握在了自己手上。

而他的另一只手，向下抚上我难耐的阴蒂，那小东西无需再找，因为阴唇已经被粗壮的鸡巴撑到极限，自然颤抖着从交合处勃起露出。他依旧重重鞭挞我酸疼发胀的阴道，手上却挑逗揪弄起了蜜豆，只是随他喜欢亵玩碾压，动作一点也不温柔，却给我本就渴望至极的下腹带来了令人疯癫的快感，却迟迟无法高潮。我满头大汗，喘着粗气夹紧了包裹他的鸡巴，摇着腰催促他快点行事，可谓淫态百出。瓦厉斯被我下流痴迷的表情煽动，卡住我两边因情欲泛红的膝盖，整个体重压在我身上，兽态般的交尾开始了。

“怎么办……里面……好舒服…好重…”我毫无意识可言，双腿不雅地塌在两边，承受着正面骑着我的男人，滑溜溜的蜜穴已经完全习惯了比自己庞大的性器，随着它一次次入侵子宫不断吮吸。瓦厉斯也没有对我随口吐出的呓语做出反应，坚实执着地贯穿着子宫口，一次次触及最深处才微微抬起胯部，然后又撞进蜜壶。这个姿势深的让人害怕，对他来说好像也是很新鲜的体验，他不断翻搅我的阴部，害它发出可耻的淫乱水声，分泌出的汁液顺着会阴将后穴也打湿。整个阴道的敏感点都要被鸡巴熨平了，我腰着腰，头昏脑涨地抱住任何我能抱住的东西。

“噫……不要…！快要泄了……瓦厉斯……”

我连续呼唤了几次他的名字，他突然皱眉，突然开始下手折磨我的阴蒂，不堪快感的我立刻没用的绷紧身体。我本以为是他不满我意识涣散的阴道太松，用这种方式将我逼得更近，更加讨好地吮吸起他的鸡巴。没想到他并不打算放过我，指甲残忍的扣弄起阴蒂，不管我怎么恳求抱怨都不肯放开。我原本就喝多了些，在快感的逼迫下感觉渐渐要无法控制体内的水液了，害怕地抬起腰后退，“不行…我会……尿出来……”

瓦厉斯既不回答我，又不停手，似乎是故意看我焦躁不安到极点的可悲模样，他依然隔着子宫顶弄我已经不堪重负的膀胱，搔弄红肿疼痛的阴蒂，又极其“好心”地突然爱抚我的乳头，我的汗液早已浸湿身下的床单，瞳孔紧缩，高声尖叫着，阴部突然噗嗤喷出了大股难堪的水液，酝酿已久的高潮也随之泄出。我从第一滴涌出开始就放弃了，只是紧紧绷着身体保持着排泄的模样，体会尖啸的不得体快感，两眼发白，几秒后终于泄气，死鱼一样瘫软在床上沉重喘息。

我躺在不知是潮吹还是失禁后留下来的一滩体液中，半晌都没有回神。当我终于恢复意识后，却发现瓦厉斯侵入我子宫里的鸡巴好像硬度不再，体内深处有奇怪的黏稠感。我动了动腰，想将他的肉棒排出，确认一下情况，却又被擭住了腰。

“就连娼妓也没有你……”瓦厉斯皱着眉，不许我看结合之处，反而自言自语了这样一句。他胯到我身上，恢复刚才结合的骑式姿势，将我的脚踝拽住，端详了一下我的脚心。“就连这样的地方，也可以享乐…”

他放开我，直视我迷茫的眼睛，突然露出了之前那种轻蔑的笑。他摆正了姿势，使我完全承受着他的体重，不应期的鸡巴依然深深侵犯，让我的子宫口无法合拢。

“嗯……”瓦厉斯闭上眼，露出堪称今晚最愉快的表情。

水流…我后知后觉发现体腔内突然涌入了更多不属于我的水流，这种奇异的感觉让我惊恐不安，瓦厉斯却按住我乱动的腰和手，露出得意的表情，“用加尔乌斯的体液给你清洗子宫。我一定会赢，所以你要尽快用纯洁的子宫诞下优秀的加雷马继承人。”

“不……不要…！！”我艰涩地咬着牙，不愿意接受被当做便器的事实，但完全无法反抗兴致上来的皇子。比射精更激烈强劲的水流冲刷我刚高潮过的内壁，奇异的摩擦快感令我恐惧。我流泪挣扎，直到被瓦厉斯强烈的尿流刺激到又弓着背泄了一回，但他只是面无表情盯着我被射得丰盈鼓起的肚子，执念一般深沉盯着。

“我们会有孩子的。”瓦厉斯这样宣布，然后将满脸泪痕的我继续按在榻上，翘起的肉棒带着授孕的决心再次进入黏膜深处。

那天夜晚以及之后的无数个夜晚，我们纠缠彼此的身体过后，瓦厉斯都会把我的阴道塞入阻塞物，用红绳吊住我的脚踝强迫我子宫朝上消化他射入的子种，在这样日复一日的努力后，过了几个月，我果然怀孕了。

瓦厉斯异常重视我腹中的胎儿，大概是把他当做夺权的资本之一吧，连我听不明白的那些话都少说了很多。我察觉到，他那些带着轻蔑谴责的发言大概跟这具身体原来做过的事有关系，也猜到这同样是他新婚之夜异常粗暴的理由。但我实在没有心力考虑这些事，没完没了的嗜睡、孕吐和焦躁感充斥着怀孕的母体。

我原本就想逃离帝国，并不打算一直留在瓦厉斯身边，可突如其来的妊娠完全打乱了我的既定计划。侍女，这个瓦厉斯派来的监视者又无法让我敞开心口说几句真心话，我终日郁郁寡欢，身体也渐渐消瘦下去，这随即引来了胎儿父亲的不满。

“张开嘴。”我被瓦厉斯捏住下颚，自觉的放松了脸部肌肉，含住了他用银调羹送来的食物。这并不是因为我对他毫不抵触，而是我在无数次逃跑和抵抗中学到的生存技能——完全的顺从。拼死挣扎只会消耗我自身的力气，有时还伴随着被迫唇齿侍奉的惩罚。

不如说，因为不能与我行房，瓦厉斯早已将我的喉管改造成了新的性器。一想到这里，我开始厌恶正在进食的自己，恶心感重新漫上。

“呃……”我猛地推开他，脸撇到一旁干呕了好一会，胃里烧灼的感觉才渐渐平息，我不知自己究竟重复过几次这样的折磨，虚脱着倒在了靠枕上。“……我不想吃了，就算你再怎么逼我。”

我并不关心瓦厉斯的回复，就连潜意识似乎也下意识逃避当下的处境，自顾自的开始了神游：我可悲的灵魂，明明已经下定决心不走上辈子的老路，这次一定要按自己的想法自由生活，可是一睁开眼，就又陷入无法挣脱的陷阱。并且，现在还怀揣着这个令人不安的生命……毕竟按照历史来看，这孩子应该就是芝诺斯。

这让我猛然醒转，我现在是那个生产之后没多久就病死的可怜女人！我差点忘记这码事。

我一把坐直了，坚定着看向瓦厉斯。他没走真是谢天谢地，不过也有些奇妙：多愁善感的孕妇神游了这么长时间，他居然没有离开，明明这男人应当正是忙于建功立业的时候。并且此时，他正坦率的皱着眉盯着我，那毫无防备的表情甚至令他的苦瓜脸显得有几分少年。

“你……究竟要怎么样才能乖乖听话？”

“……？”我无暇顾及他奇怪的疑问，“瓦…殿下，从今往后，我会好好进食。请您提供大量的肉蛋奶、水果还有锻炼设备。”瓦厉斯当然不会同意这么危险的请求，看起来刚想开口驳回，我就立刻补上一句，“我会等到胎儿稳定再开始锻炼，但我必须这么做，如果您不想将来失去我的话。”

话音刚落我就后悔了，尽管我只是陈述事实，但这听上去实在有些像威胁。不过，就让他误会下去也没关系，毕竟这个男人大概只把我当做分娩的工具，不如将就将就以芝诺斯要求更多的权限。

不过吃软不吃硬是加尔乌斯的天性，我摸索过去攥住他尚带着铁锈味的披风一角，尽量表现出我对他的真诚和依赖，“求您了。”

我名义上的丈夫用金色的眼睛看着我，不是如往常一样冷漠严肃的表情，而是不可思议的蕴含着责备和更为浓烈的矛盾感，令我自身也跟着混乱起来，我刚想开口再唤一次他的名字，他就推开了我的手，留下一句“随便你”，站起身径直走向门外。

小腹逐渐凸显之后，我开始为生产做准备。瓦厉斯防备着我，所以我依然没有得到任何能用于格斗的利器，只能利用别的方法提高体质。我很快发现这具身体相比以前差的太远，不仅在床上容易泄身，行房后空虚无力，锻炼起来也耐力不足。空有丰腴外表，实则孱弱无能，况且身材如此矮小，这在加雷马帝国的女人中有些稀罕。

又或者这就是瓦厉斯选中我的原因？我一边想着，一边气喘吁吁的擦了擦运动后的汗水，将毛巾递给魔导装甲般面无表情的侍女。我记得他好像说过，索鲁斯讨厌高大的人，因此他这方面并不得皇帝的心。

我当然知道索鲁斯，或者说爱梅特赛尔克为什么刁难他，那是和体格无关的对人类的蔑视。即使瓦厉斯不愿意承认，看着他为镇压暴乱忙得脚不沾地的样子，我也能猜到这可怜的皇储有多么渴望那个人的认同，作为祖父和皇帝都是吧。

我对他明知无望的努力有些多余的恻隐之心，然而无法将实情告知可怜的丈夫，于是趁他时隔三个月回来报告的时机，我破天荒为他准备了一份礼物。

“荔枝酒？”

“是的。荔枝要运来帝都山高水远，因此十分珍贵，新鲜荔枝也往往保存不了太久。但是做成酒的话，无论你什么时候回来都能品尝。”我将盛着液体的酒盏递给他，“我等了你很久，想向你道谢。”

瓦厉斯并不喝这酒，一撩下摆坐在了我的对面，单手随意搁在桌上，静静等着我的下半句发言。

“上次你不是答应了我所有的请求吗？还有，赐予了我这份生命的事，我也很感激。他对我来说很重要。”我忍不住摸了摸小腹。

“哼，这么快就转了性子。”瓦厉斯大概想到我之前不情不愿的样子，只对我嘲弄一笑，我也只能安慰自己孕妇的反复无常是件常事。他一口饮尽了杯中的酒，是因为并不怕我下毒呢，还是认为我根本没有这个胆子？

他的喉结一沉，咽下去后，果然变了脸色。

“——太甜了。”他用责备的表情俯视着我。这让我想起与同盟会谈那会的他，那样桀骜老成，又意外的好说话……

“我加了方糖。因为我不喜欢酒味，又想和殿下共饮。”其实瓦厉斯差不多察觉到我只有有求于他的时候才会使用这个称呼了吧，不过他受用得紧。

我好像已经发现了制御这个男人的话术，脸颊自顾自微傻笑了起来，将两盏都盛满了琥珀色的酒液，凝视着杯中佳酿，“荔枝对孕妇无益，殿下帮我多分担一些吧。”

我没碰多少酒，瓦厉斯倒是喝到了微醺，将我放在床的内侧看守着，自己也睡下了。侍女们早就被我遣走，独留我们二人世界，也算帮了大忙。

我在黑暗中睁开眼。

我盯着瓦厉斯的方向，实际上我的夜视力并不足以看见他，只是一种下意识的行为——在我发现他根本没有睡着之后。虽然早知道没那么容易离开，我还是难免失望。而且相处了几个月，我对从皇宫逃离这个想法已经有些开始动摇。我从未生产过，独自一人也难以给新生的孩子提供足够的营养和卫生条件。更何况，这个男人他……

我不由自主向他的脸伸出手去，只不过太难看清了，我花了好一会才摸到正确的地方。我用手指确认着他，相比起我上辈子见到他时年轻了许多的脸，触感就像每一个正常人类一样温热干爽，不过嘴角总是沉着，眉头也抚不平。

算了，我还是留在这，直到顺利产下芝诺斯吧。

原本心里做好打算就该闭上眼了，可见他还不打算停止装睡，我内心深处突然涌起了奇妙的冲动。我的手指划过他的下巴、锁骨，停在了胸腹肌上，这坚实滚烫的肌肉倒是加尔乌斯家的优良传统。女体为了生育总在囤积脂肪，难以锻炼出这样劲瘦精悍的身材，我难免有些欣赏和羡慕，手掌像被黏在他的身体上，不由自主的隔着布料爱抚起他腹肌的每一块凹陷。

瓦厉斯的小腹紧绷了一瞬间，又任我摸了半晌，我哑然失笑。随后，一只手伸出寝被制止了我，将我拽到了他身上坐稳。

他唤来侍女点亮灯。光线刚刚亮起来时，我们的眼睛都有些不太适应，而侍女看见我这副鼓着肚子，双腿分开坐在他小腹上的奇特景象，竟然还能保持平时的扑克脸，我都十分敬佩。

瓦厉斯仰视着他身上的我，表情除了生气还有些痛恨的意味。他当然不好意思说话，只好由我来打破沉默，“……有点，勃起了？”

抵着我阴户的肉茎，即使隔着裤子都能感觉到热度和湿漉漉的触感，此时正半勃不勃的传来沉重的心跳。不愧是未满二十岁的年轻肉棒，光是沉甸甸的硌着我的阴唇，就已经让这幅雌激素正浓的身体有些心猿意马，渴求着胎儿父亲的滋养。

“但是…嗯……御医说不能插入。”顶着瓦厉斯的目光，迟来的犹豫和后悔让我转开了视线，毕竟将我们俩逼到这一步的人是心血来潮的我，“抱歉。要不，我用舌头？或者我再找一个人来……”

瓦厉斯不置可否，显然这次他没那么好打发了。

那之后，瓦厉斯让我像雌兽一样跪趴了一晚上，我紧紧的夹着腿根承受着他，胀痛的阴茎摩擦着阴户娇嫩的皮肤，把它蹭得又红又肿委屈吐露，沾湿了瓦厉斯的茎身……当然我得说殿下自己也够能湿的，早在我湿得滴水之前，他的龟头就一次次破开我的腿穴，把那边弄得咕啾咕啾的，散发出一股腥膻下流的气味。瓦厉斯一边羞辱我是淫乱的母狗，一边狠狠掌掴我的双臀，或是双手从后面伸过来，淫辱我已经肿胀得像面袋子一样的乳房——它们本来就大得有些不雅，如今因为怀孕形状更加奇怪了。现在想起来，雌穴痛痒得最厉害的时候，我好像也曾不管不顾的说过一些要求瓦厉斯直接插进来，顶进子宫搅乱我们的孩子之类的淫词浪语，好在他自制力超群，并没有真的听从这个被性欲支配的可怜女人，只是捏着快爆发的龟头插进了我嘴里，按着我的后脑勺操了几下，用黏稠的精液让我闭嘴了。

那可真是一片狼藉，我的头发、乳房和阴部附近都被他糊上一层浓厚的精液，简直像是被标记地盘了一样。我躺在床上喘着气，想象着待会叫女仆们进来收拾时他们强掩羞赧的样子，不小心笑了几声，瓦厉斯一脸不解的看着我。

“瓦厉斯，你的这个好奇怪。”我用三指蘸取了一些腿间明显浓稠到不正常的精液，摊开手给他看开始液化的白浊。军营里没有别的女人能帮他舒缓，还是他忙到没有时间了呢？

于是我又被他用手指弄得潮吹了一回，这次彻底抬不起眼皮了，我随便倒在他身上睡了过去。

之后瓦厉斯继续投身于扩张事业，我在帝都安心待产，逐渐将这具空虚的身体恢复到了正常体质。闲着无聊的时候我也会给瓦厉斯写几封信，虽然在外人看来我们感情甚笃，但实际信里写的都是些无所谓的琐事。

『瓦厉斯殿下亲启：天气渐凉，您有好好穿衣服吗？不过作为军团长，衣食住行应该都有人照料，我又恰好不擅针线，因此这封信只是问候而已。』

『瓦厉斯殿下亲启：之前还没来得及问您，您喜欢儿子还是女儿呢？我非常确信我会诞下儿子，但您好像也这么认为。这样一来，就没有人能和我下赌注了。』

『瓦厉斯殿下亲启：您为什么不回我的信，也不派传信官捎来一言半语呢？听说您每次都会看我的信，然后哼一声就扔进废纸篓，真是让人深受打击。不要像小孩子一样逃避，偶尔也关心一下我腹中的孩子如何？』

到了这一封信，瓦厉斯那边传来了回音。传信官捎口信告诉我“殿下会在您生产前回来，并嘱咐贵女们进宫陪伴”。我愣了一会，展开信纸又写一封。

『殿下难道以为我是闲着无聊拿您取乐？我给您写信只是相思所害，贵女们能给的陪伴并不能抵消您不在我身边的痛苦。我会由衷祈祷您的平安归来，吻您万千。』

我将信纸翻来覆去读了几遍，想象着瓦厉斯看见这封肉麻情信的表情，忍不住笑的前仰后合。最近，捉弄爱装严肃老成的无聊瓦厉斯君已经变成了我在乏味宫廷中的兴趣爱好。我将信纸放进玫瑰熏香的粉色信纸里递给了传信官。

传信官下次回来已经差不多是预产期，我迫不及待问他瓦厉斯的反应，正打算好好揶揄一番，传信官却说殿下面不改色将信纸连带信封收了起来。

“糟了，他没有扔掉吗？”

预感到这次恐怕要反过来被瓦厉斯取笑一番，我的头隐隐作痛。

我生产那天是一个几乎没人能预料得到的日子，比预算还要早了半个月，瓦厉斯也没来得及赶回来。那天我恰好闷的发慌，在自己的花园附近独自散步，迎面撞见一个人——或者说，很难被定义为人的男人。他的身体年逾六十，依然能看得出一些我曾经熟悉的轮廓。

“爱梅特赛尔克！”我皱起眉头紧盯着他。

他愣了愣，我这才发现自己已经脱口而出了一些本不该知道的事情，更何况我的灵魂根本逃不过他的眼睛。而他看上去比我还要混乱，却在我拔腿就逃的时候对我腹部释出一道黑影，我立刻觉得子宫绞痛了起来。

剧烈的产前疼痛渐渐让我的意识涣散，在我快昏死过去之前，某个侍女找到了我，否则我大概直接将帝国的继承人生在花坛里了。

生产的细节我已经不愿意回忆了，这段记忆充斥着疼痛和浓稠到化不开的血腥气。好在生产比较顺利，我来不及看看芝诺斯的样子，就着别人的手喝了几口糖水，脑袋一歪就睡了过去。

不知道过了多久，我再次睁开眼，瓦厉斯站在我眼前，盔甲也没有卸下来，只是沉默的盯着我。

“他不在我这。”我舔了舔干裂的唇，有些吃力的仰着脖子，“在隔壁。”

瓦厉斯还是没有动作，凝视着我这幅血色尽失的狼狈样子。就在我觉得他是专程来取笑我时，他终于开口了，“你为我生下了孩子。”

“倒也不是为了你，”我将手背搁在眼皮上，想着这次一定要把芝诺斯教育成正常人，省得他到处杀伐让我操心，也省得他把亲爹砍了，“……算了，你就当是为了你吧。”

我艰难的撑着眼皮看向瓦厉斯。我这才发现他不仅面容疲倦，而且眼睛周围缠上了纱布，这简直让他更显老了。我犹豫了一下，“眼睛受伤了？”

他摇了摇头，“没有大碍。”

“我想也是。”瓦厉斯的左眼虽然确实有道伤疤，但我可从没听说过他瞎了眼睛。

又是一段沉默，不过与其说无所适从，不如说这才是我和瓦厉斯相处的正常模式。有时候我神游醒来会发现他已经离开了，有的时候则没有，今天他大概心情很好，所以是后者。夕阳的余辉抚摸他浅金色的发辫，竟然有种柔情脉脉的玫瑰色。

我看向窗外，觉得今年冬天应该不会下雪。

“……我可以满足你一个愿望。”瓦厉斯用一种和气氛截然相反的傲慢语气说，“当然，有一些愿望不包含在内。”

“你放我走？”

“驳回。”

“我就知道。”我难掩失望，“那我许别的愿望好了。那孩子可以叫做芝诺斯吗？”

瓦厉斯点了点头。

“还有，我不能再呆在这了。”我垂着眼睛，“我暂时没法向你解释，但我必须假死出宫，随便你把我放在哪。”

出乎意料的是仅仅在片刻的思考后，瓦厉斯就同意了。我连准备好的色诱服软杀手锏都没来得及用上，虽然以我现在的失血情况，很难想象这样惨淡的脸色能使出怎样的色诱。

“不过说起来我一旦假死，对你来说就没用了，我是不是可以走了？……好吧，别那样看着我，我不提这件事了。然后，我还有最后一个要求。”

男人的脸色已经渐渐不耐烦，我连忙顺毛，“直到我睡着之前，留在这吧。不行吗？”

过了一会，身边的床垫有什么东西下沉的触感，一只尚未取下手甲的左手盖住了我的眼睛。这算什么，难道瓦厉斯小时候就是这么被哄着睡觉的吗？我干燥的喉咙咯咯笑了两声，刚打算揶揄他几句，却觉得没力气张开嘴。强撑着聊了这么长时间，睡魔早就等不及把我拖进黑暗了。

等我醒了，我得看看刚出生的丑小孩芝诺斯。这样想着入睡的时候，我的头发好像被坚硬的东西摸了摸。

【TBC】


End file.
